


Illustration for "Take Heart"

by J_Baillier



Series: You Go To My Head [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Army Doctor John Watson, Established Relationship, Illustrations, John in Afghanistan, M/M, Sherlock is Afghanistan as well, anaesthetist!John, neurosurgeon!Sherlock, wearing shirts that are too big for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: An illustration by Cecilia G.F. for a scene in "Take Heart".





	Illustration for "Take Heart"

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was done by the amazing [Cecilia G. F.](https://cecilia-gf.tumblr.com) for the scene where John and Sherlock attend a memorial service for John's fellow soldiers who didn't survive the IED attack and insurgent ambush that left John critically injured.


End file.
